If you want to view paradise
by just jacs
Summary: Willy Wonka knew the time had come...ONESHOT


**If you want to view paradise**

**More Wilder based than Depp. Please review. I've not wrote anything in ages but I was just watching the movie. I always forget how much I love it till I watch it. **

**Disclaimer**

**Don't own a thing**

Charlie looked into Wonka's eyes he couldn't believe he was doing this. "Mr Wonka please don't do this. The factory just isn't the same without you…please," he whispered grasping the elder man's gloved hand in his own.

Willy could feel his chest tighten at the young boy's words. He had to remind himself why he was doing this. I t was times like this that made it the hardest to remember why he was doing this yet rather ironically it was times like this that were the most vital times for him to remember his reasons for this.

He usually enjoyed the ironic twists, turns and contradictions of the world. He enjoyed playing with words so to confuse the listener to the very point of having no idea what the original thread of the conversation was and what was being said or what they were trying to say. It was very amusing to watch the affect he could have on people with just a few words.

The power he had with words was nothing compared to the power he had over people with his chocolate. A bar of his chocolate contained such power passion and devotion that others could perhaps not even comprehend nevermind achieve.

There was only one who could match his talent…that was the young boy or rather man. It was only as he really looked at Charlie that it became clear to him that Charlie was no longer a boy but rather a young man. When Willy tasted a piece of chocolate he could now no longer tell if it had been made by himself or by the boy who was no longer his student but rather his equal.

It was only when he looked momentarily puzzled into the boy's questioning eyes that he remembered he had asked him a question that he had still ceased to answer. "Sorry my dear boy…" he said softly to him as he took another brief pause before answering the question that he really should have answered five minutes ago.

"That my dear boy is exactly why I must do this," he said selecting his words very carefully.

"I…Mr Wonka…I…"

Willy raised a gloved hand to silence him before he could go on. "Please call me Willy you have no need to call Mr we are equals Charlie. I am no more your superior than you are mine," he said softly to him. He could see Charlie opening his mouth to protest with him. "Please Charlie don't argue with me on this," he said quietly.

Charlie looked stunned but nodded slowly he couldn't believe he was being told he was an equal to the greatest chocolate maker in the world, the man he had worshipped for years and now he was living in his chocolate factory that he had given to him being told he was his equal.

"Now back to the conversation in hand," he said. "The reason I must do this is I want to leave now while everything is perfect. I have nothing more to teach you my dear boy. You have been a simply wonderful student. I have enjoyed every moment of teaching and every moment of working with you. Trust me Charlie I'll never forget the time I had with you," he said a slight sadness creeping into the elder mans smooth almost chocolate tone.

"You don't have to go. Stay here with me you don't have to give it all up," he whispered to him. He couldn't imagine being in the factory without him.

"Charlie I am an old man…" he reminded him gently.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave the factory. You may not wish to continue working at the factory but you should still stay here. What of the oompa lumpas," Charlie asked of him.

"I have spoken to them about this. Of course they would rather I didn't have to go but they understand my reasons and why it must be so,"

"What about me Mr…err Willy I don't understand your reasons," he stated.

Willy placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "That is what I am trying to explain to you," he said gently. "I want to go while everything is good and happy as it should be. I want to be the one to give you nothing but happiness tell me you understand that Charlie," he said looking into his eyes.

"You have Willy you have given me nothing other than this," Charlie tried to assure him.

Willy was nodding. "Yes and nothing makes me happier than knowing that Charlie. I never want to be the one to cause you pain. I saw the hurt and pain you suffered when your dear sweet grandparents passed…I never want to cause you that pain," he whispered earnestly to him.

Charlie bit his lip. "It upset me yes…but I was so much younger then I…." he trailed off.

Willy sighed. "Charlie I saw the pain you went through when you saw them becoming frail. I do not wish to put you through that again. I want you to remember things as they are now.

"_If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it…" _Wonka sang softly to him.

It was only then as Charlie took in the sight around him of the great chocolate factory and the great Willy Wonka standing amidst his great factory that he finally understood what Willy was saying to him.

He was giving him paradise…

Charlie embraced Willy "Thank you," he whispered to him.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure," he said softly to him as he slowly let him go as he stepped into his great glass elevator.

"Mr Wonka," Charlie called before he closed the door.

"Yes Charlie?" he asked softly.

"Just remember what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted…he lived happily ever after," Charlie said quietly.

"That's right Charlie…goodbye my dear sweet boy," he whispered as the elevator took him from Charlie's chocolate factory.


End file.
